


Moonlight Shadow

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [4]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Quando sono arrivato dagli Stati Uniti, sono sbarcato in un porto non troppo lontano da qui. Salii su un camion di nascosto, senza neanche sapere dove andare esattamente, senza ricordarmi bene la lingua. Sapevo solo che a Tokyo avrei trovato il Professore, e che lui mi avrebbe aiutato.” Lui scrollò le spalle, pensieroso, tornando con la mente a quando aveva poco più di vent’anni e senza un soldo in tasca aveva messo in discussione tutto quanto per ritrovare l’unica persona che lo avesse mai veramente aiutato senza pretendere nulla in cambio. “Misi fuori la testa dal telone quando lui rallentò, e vidi le stelle… erano mesi che non le vedevo, e sentii la brezza del mare, ed il sapore di salsedine sulle labbra. Mi buttai giù dal camion, e raggiunsi questa spiaggetta. Ho dormito sotto alle stelle, quella notte, cullato dal rumore del mare… e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, pensai che forse la mia vita non era così brutta come pensavo, e che nel mondo c’erano ancora cose belle per cui valeva la pena lottare, che dovevo difendere.”
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031859





	Moonlight Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Ed ecco qui l'ultima storiella dell'avvento rodsso bollente di City Hunter... e come avevo promesso a Klau, partendo dai ricordi di Ryo nella mia Solo, mi sono sbizzarrita con la spiaggia... troverete un po' di tutto, qui, dal romanticismo, all'introspezione, ai ricordi e anche un po' di sana commedia in stile City Hunter.  
> Vi saluto, e vi auguro buone feste!  
> (PS: Il titolo è tratto dalla meravigliosa canzone Moonlight Shadow!)

Stavano tornando a  
casa dopo aver seguito un caso che li aveva tenuti impegnati per quasi  
due  
settimane, un favore fatto a Saeko che aveva chiesto loro di proteggere  
 _“senza farsi notare troppo, per  
piacere”_  
un prezioso gioiello antico, che era stato mostrato per la prima volta  
al mondo  
dopo essere stato rubato oltre vent’anni prima nel museo in  
cui era stato  
ospitato; il proprietario del gioiello e il direttore del museo  
sapevano però  
quanto potesse fare gola ai collezionisti, e avevano perciò  
richiesto un  
servizio di scurezza aggiuntivo che si era rivelato una manna del  
cielo: la  
prontezza di riflessi di City Hunter aveva impedito che un ladro  
sostituisse  
l’opera d’arte con un’imitazione, e  
adesso, Ryo e Kaori potevano godere di un  
lauto compenso, più un cospicuo “premio”  
e per qualche mese se la sarebbero  
potuta prendere comoda…

Nonostante fosse estate, l’aria era fresca, e quella notte Ryo guidava la Mini lungo la costa con i finestrini abbassati, l’aria che scompigliava i capelli di Kaori facendole andare la frangia negli occhi. Guardava la costa, spensierata, leggera, con un sorriso sul volto che era chiara dimostrazione della pace e della serenità che negli ultimi mesi aveva finalmente raggiunto, dopo che si erano giurati amore nella loro personalissima maniera- zero burocrazia, ma la promessa di vivere l’un per l’altra, scambiata sotto a una pioggia di proiettili. Passavano il viaggio scambiandosi sorrisi, sguardi, e tocchi carichi di dolcezza e tenerezza, con Ryo che, di tanto in tanto, le prendeva la mano e se la portava alle labbra, lasciandovi un dolce bacio, che, nella sua castità, riempiva la giovane donna di ardente desiderio. 

Era cambiato, Ryo, da quel giorno. Era divenuto un compagno amorevole, che si deliziava nel mostrarle cosa provasse, non tanto a parole- nessuno dei due aveva ancora detto quelle due parole, nonostante entrambi sapessero che era ciò che entrambi provavano- ma con i gesti e soprattutto la sua presenza, e non certo solo con il sesso… Kaori arrossì, portandosi un dito alle labbra sorridenti, ripensando alla loro alchimia sopra e sotto le lenzuola, agli sguardi bollenti che lui le riservava quando era dentro di lei, a come si sentiva morire e rinascere ogni volta che consumavano la loro unione. 

Era tutto quanto: il bacio sul collo quando scendeva in cucina la mattina e lei era lì che preparava colazione, il braccio intorno alle spalle quando erano al cinema, quei sorrisi che riservava solo a lei quando, per un incarico, erano magari da una parte l’uno e dall’altra lei di una stanza, e si capivano parlando solo con gli occhi…

Ryo l’amava, ed era questo _tutto_ che la rendeva consapevole dei suoi sentimenti, senza bisogno di scambiarsi nessuna parola o altri giuramenti melensi e usati e strausati da milioni di persone in giro per il mondo. 

“Sai, Kaori, fai tanto la pragmatica, ma sotto, sotto sei una gran romantica…” La calda e avvolgente voce roca di Ryo la svegliò dai suoi pensieri, e quando lei si voltò a guardarlo, lui le sorrise in modo a dir poco disarmante, un’espressione così carica di dolcezza che le fece venire le lacrimo agli occhi. Nella voce di lui non c’era traccia di malizia, solo tanta dolcezza e amore. “Si vede lontano un miglio quando pensi a noi.”

Piangeva ancora tanto, Kaori, ma le sue erano lacrime di felicità, ora, non di sofferenza per un amore che a lungo aveva creduto non corrisposto, o rabbia per le cattiverie che lui le diceva o per le mancanze di Ryo, come uomo e come partner.

Kaori lo guardò, stupita, vedendolo farsi pensieroso, e pochi minuti dopo lui stava posteggiando lungo la costa, con un’espressione soddisfatta sul viso e d il sorriso come quello di un bambino che ha appena ricevuto il tanto agognato giocattolo che aveva chiesto per il suo compleanno. Si scaraventò fuori dalla macchina, e le aprì la portiera, prendendola per mano e praticamente tirandosela dietro andò sulla spiaggetta sottostante quello spiazzo, che la differenza di altezza teneva nascosta alla vista di chi transitava lungo la strada, e tenendola per mano lui si mise a guardare il cielo, illuminato dalla luna che si rifletteva sul mare e da una coperta di stelle. 

“È bellissimo..” sussurrò lei mentre appoggiava il capo contro la spalla di Ryo. “Come facevi a conoscere questo posto?”

“Quando sono arrivato dagli Stati Uniti, sono sbarcato in un porto non troppo lontano da qui. Salii su un camion di nascosto, senza neanche sapere dove andare esattamente, senza ricordarmi bene la lingua. Sapevo solo che a Tokyo avrei trovato il Professore, e che lui mi avrebbe aiutato.” Lui scrollò le spalle, pensieroso, tornando con la mente a quando aveva poco più di vent’anni e senza un soldo in tasca aveva messo in discussione tutto quanto per ritrovare l’unica persona che lo avesse mai veramente aiutato senza pretendere nulla in cambio. “Misi fuori la testa dal telone quando lui rallentò, e vidi le stelle… erano mesi che non le vedevo, e sentii la brezza del mare, ed il sapore di salsedine sulle labbra. Mi buttai giù dal camion, e raggiunsi questa spiaggetta. Ho dormito sotto alle stelle, quella notte, cullato dal rumore del mare… e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, pensai che forse la mia vita non era così brutta come pensavo, e che nel mondo c’erano ancora cose belle per cui valeva la pena lottare, che dovevo difendere.”

_ Grazie per esserti confidato con me,  _ pensò Kaori, stringendosi ancora di più a lui. Sapeva che Ryo tendeva ad avere un flusso di coscienza tutto suo- a volte non diceva nulla, a volte poche parole, e poi altre volte ancora faceva interi discorsi, spesso senza nemmeno rendersi del tutto conto di aver parlato ad alta voce. Ma, anche con lei, le confidenze erano ancora poche e sporadiche,specie per ciò che riguardava quel tumultuoso passato che ancora lo faceva soffrire, o di cui si vergognava a tal punto da temere che lei desiderasse abbandonarlo, quindi, quando accadeva che lui si aprisse così con lei, per Kaori quelle confidenze significavano… il mondo.

“Che ne diresti di fare un bel bagno di mezzanotte?” Le chiese, alzando un sopracciglio con fare allusivo, staccandosi da lei e sbottonando, in un modo angosciatamente lento, i jeans neri, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi con quello sguardo carico di potenza erotica.

“Ma... ma… ma io non ho il costume…” Kaori arrossì alla vista del tessuto spesso che veniva aperto, lasciando intravedere la stoffa dei boxer scuri, che stavano già tirando sotto al peso dell’eccitazione del suo uomo. 

Oh, sì. Ryo aveva voglia. Di lei. Lì, in quel momento.

“A parte che alcuni costumi che ti ha regalato Eriko sono più striminziti del tuo intimo.” Le disse, facendo scioccare la lingua contro il palato mentre non smetteva di guardarla con fare allusivo, e faceva scivolare sulla sabbia il giacchetto di tela leggera prima di far scorrere su quelle muscolose gambe i jeans, facendogli raggiungere il capo d’abbigliamento che già aveva rimosso. “Non te l’ha mai detto nessuno che il bagno di mezzanotte si fa nudi?”

“Ma, ma, io, non so…” Kaori si guardò intorno, presa leggermente dal panico, desiderosa però di lanciare qualche occhiata furtiva al suo uomo che si spogliava davanti a lei, facendola sospirare di desiderio per quel corpo statuario su cui lei e lei sola era riuscita a mettere le mani una volta per tutte. “Ecco, insomma, siamo lungo una strada, e poi….”

“Sì, ma…qui non passa mai nessuno… ancora di notte…” si tolse la maglietta rossa, lanciandola ai piedi di Kaori, riammendo dinanzi a lei solo con i boxer scuri. Una mano sul fianco, la guardò con un sorriso malizioso, mentre l’altra andò a tastare la propria potente erezione attraverso il tessuto. A vedere quello spettacolo a Kaori mancò il fiato in gola: da una parte, voleva distogliere lo sguardo, dall’altro, non era abbastanza forte da farlo, anzi, le sembrava che lui, come un magnete, la attirasse a sé, ad avvinarsi sempre di più, fino a che lei non appoggiò il capo contro la spalla di Ryo, e lui, con un lieve sorriso ricolmo di pace sul viso, affondò il naso nei capelli ramati, assaporandone il profumo che non mancava mai di riempirlo di calma e tranquillità e gioia e amore. “E poi, scusa, la prima volta lo abbiamo fatto in macchina, adesso per un bagno ti fai tutti questi problemi?”

“Sì, ma…” arrossì lei, affondando il suo viso nel petto di lui, timida e un po’ vergognandosi, non per aver potuto consumare in quell’occasione il suo amore per Ryo, ma perché erano stati interrotti dai loro amici che, vedendo le luci della macchina in lontananza, avevano temuto fosse capitato loro qualcosa. Di spiacevole. “Lì era diverso, insomma, eravamo in mezzo a un bosco, e poi…”

Lui rise, quelle risate piene che le riempivano il cuore, che mostravano quanto a suo agio fosse con li, quanto amarla lo rendesse più leggero.

“Avanti, Kaori, è solo un bagno, e poi te l’ho detto, conosco questo posto,” Le spettinò i capelli, facendole l’occhiolino, e si mise a correre verso l’acqua, completamente nudo, facendole segno di seguirlo. “Qui non passa mai nessuno a quest’ora della notte, dai, approfittiamone, Kaori, vieni anche tu!”

Ancora una volta, mordendosi le labbra, Kaori si strinse un pochettino in sé, e si guardò attorno; da lì, la strada lungo la quale avevano lasciato la macchina non si vedeva, non pareva che ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi oltre a loro per miglia e miglia, e luci, oltre a quelle delle stelle, non ce n’erano…

Voltò il capo verso il mare. Ryo si era già tuffato, e stava riemergendo dalle placide onde, l’acqua che gli arrivava alla vita, i muscoli enfatizzati dalle goccioline, il profilo dalla mascella dura e squadrata, così maschio, enfatizzato dalla luce della luna alle sue spalle; rideva, mentre si stava tirando i capelli bagnati all’indietro, e la cosa la colpì nel profondo, scatenandole un caldo languore nella bocca dello stomaco e facendole seccare la bocca mentre lo fissava, con le labbra dischiuse, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui, il cuore che le martellava nel petto e gli occhi lucidi. 

_ Lei _ lo rendeva felice… se non era amore quello, non sapeva cosa fosse.

Le mani andarono ai bottoni della camicetta, e lentamente Kaori li aprì, uno a uno, facendo scivolare il sottile tessuto a terra. Prese a camminare verso il bagnasciuga, tirando giù la lampo della gonna di jeans a facendo cadere anche questa, destino che alcuni passi dopo seguirono anche le sue graziose mutandine. Era giù nell’acqua fino al pube quando, davanti a Ryo, si sganciò il reggiseno, lasciandolo cadere nei flutti, condannandolo a vagare per i sette mari. 

Ryo, a bocca aperta, la fissava, incantato, quasi avesse avuto davanti una dea. Si commosse, che una tale bellezza, che una creatura così buona e generosa che rispendeva di luce propria avesse scelto di passare il resto della sua vita con lui, l’angelo della morte che tanto a lungo aveva vissuto nelle tenebre. 

Si commosse, e quasi timido, quasi avesse paura di romperla, si chinò verso di lei, lasciandole un dolce bacio sulle labbra, quasi casto, colmo di reverenza. Come un cavalier servente, lui si prostrava davanti alla sua dama, ponto a servirla per il resto dei loro giorni. 

“Ryo…” singhiozzò lei, con le lacrime agli occhi ed il cuore colmo d’amore, mentre gli cingeva il collo con le sue sottili braccia e cercava, ancora, quella bocca carnosa. Ryo le cinse la vita, avvicinandola ancora di più a sé per farle sentire la prorompente forza del suo desiderio, ed accettò il bacio, le loro lingue si rincorsero, giocando, intrecciandosi mentre lui le sorrideva contro le labbra, e sospiravano, i loro sapori – tabacco e menta lui, liquirizia lei- che si mischiavano creando qualcosa di nuovo e unico, che tutte le volte si rinnovava ma che non mancava mai di emozionarli in un modo tutto particolare. 

_ Ryo, ti amo così tanto…  _ le parole le mancavano, ma metteva in quel bacio, nel modo in cui faceva scorrere le dita in quei gloriosi capelli scuri, tutto il suo amore, perché lui comprendesse la profondità del suo sentimento, e capisse che lei sapeva, che anche lei avvertiva quanto anche lui la amasse, senza bisogno alcuno di parole. Stessero così per un lunghissimo tempo, cullati dalla marea mentre si baciavano, si sfioravano, timidi e curiosi quasi quella fosse stata la loro prima volta, ritrovando un’intimità del tutto nuova, una piacevole scoperta che sembrava unirli ancora di più, rendere il loro legame ancora più profondo. 

Un’onda leggermente più forte la colpì, facendole bagnare le spalle ed i capelli alla base della nuca, e Kaori emise un gridolino di sorpresa. Sorridendo, Ryo si gettò su di lei, ed iniziò a tracciare quella pelle bagnata dall’acqua salmastra con la bocca, un tocco lieve ed estremamente erotico che tutta via era poco più che un respirarla, non poteva nemmeno essere considerato un vero eproprio contatto. 

“Mi piace tanto il sapore della tua pelle, Kaori.” Sospirò lui ad occhi chiusi. Fronte contro fronte, si morse le labbra, e mosse le mani, che si riempirono dei glutei sodi della sua donna. La avvicinò ancora più a sé, sollevandola leggermente, perché i loro bacini fossero alla stessa altezza, il suo svettante membro sfiorava la femminilità nascosta di Kaori, i cui capezzoli turgidi, resi tali dall’emozione e dalla temperatura, erano schiacciati contro il petto scultoreo del suo compagno di vita, che gemeva sognante per quella miriade di emozioni che lei gli scatenava dentro.

Kaori fece scorrere le mani in quei ribelli capelli scuri, e si impossessò, avida e bisognosa, una fiera regina all’attacco, della bocca del compagno, divorando quelle succulenti labbra come se fosse stata sul punto di morire di fame. Ryo fu ben lieto di accompagnarla in quel lussurioso contatto, dandole tanto quanto stava ricevendo, i suoi gesti un riflesso di quelli di lei, la loro una rara alchimia che rendeva le cose frizzanti, eccitanti e che faceva scorrere scariche elettriche lungo i loro corpi accaldati dal desiderio. 

Mentre la sua lingua stuzzicava quella di Ryo, una mano di Kaori si fece più coraggiosa, e con un tocco lieve, con la sola punta delle dita, sfiorò, come l’angelico tocco di una piuma, il corpo del compagno, il suo palmo ardente come un tizzone sulla possente tartaruga addominale di Ryo, un dono della natura e di un corpo allenato a volte fino allo stremo per cui lei sarebbe sempre stata grata. 

Ben sapendo dove la sua birichina e curiosa compagna di avventure volesse andare a parare, Ryo la sorprese, addentandole il labbro inferiore, stuzzicandolo con i denti fino a che non poté succhiare il sangue dal sapore metallico,cosa che lo eccitò non poco. Ringhiò mentre la presa delle sue mani si fece più forte, abbastanza da lasciare segni destinati a divenire lividi nei giorni a venire, e leccò il punto dove aveva addentato, facendo singhiozzare di desiderio Kaori, che si strusciò contro di lui, vogliosa e bisognosa e desiderosa, cercando disperatamente di intensificare il contatto, pelle contro pelle, di sentire ancora più vicino il caldo membro pulsante del suo amante, prova evidente del desiderio, troppo a lungo celato e allontanato, che nutriva per lei. 

“Oh, Ryo…” singhiozzò ancora il suo nome, mentre la bocca di lui si spostava, e faceva scorrere i denti lungo il collo, la spalla, e succhiava la pelle sensibile che vi era all’attaccatura dei due, la lingua che leccava e assaporava quel sapore unico che non mancava mai di farlo impazzire, miele vaniglia dolce sale mare Kaori…

Le mani di lui presero a vagare. Una afferrò uno dei giunonici seni della donna, soppesandolo mentre mugugnava soddisfatto e desideroso, contento. Poi però lo strizzò, quasi fino a farle male, memore delle parole del buon vecchio Freddie Mercury, _pain is so close to pleasure [brano dei Queen del 1986, dall’album A kind of magic]_ passando il ruvido pollice sul capezzolo, mentre l’latra mano si stava facendo strada tra le pieghe del sesso di Kaori, grondante piacere e desiderio caldo.Tronfio e soddisfatto, specie per come la sentiva ansimare, come le sue unghie lo stavano graffiando incitandolo ad andare avanti, darle di più, esaltato da quei mugolii di malcelata voglia, Ryo spinse due dita dentro di lei, trovandola ben più che pronta al suo erotico assalto. Era entrato in quel paradisiaco canale fino alle falangetta, strusciando i polpastrelli contro le pareti calde, quando improvvisamente…

Si fermò. Del tutto. Ferma era la mano dentro di lei, immobile quella sul seno, anche le labbra erano state chiuse, ed aveva assunto un’aria pensierosa, dura… quasi preoccupata.

Kaori si allontanò dalla sua famelica bocca quanto bastava per chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo, cosa lo stesse preoccupando, ma non ne ebbe il tempo, perché Ryo tolse le mani dal suo corpo, e posò la destra sulla sua nuca, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo intento dalla spiaggia. Kaori fece per voltarsi per capire cosa stesse accadendo, quando sentì un vociare provenire dalla spiaggia, schiamazzi e urla di giovincelli, e fece per essere presa dal panico, conscia della propria totale nudità, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. 

“Fai un bel respiro!” le sibilò lui a denti stretti, a bassa voce. Kaori sgranò gli occhi, chiedendogli con lo sguardo cosa avesse in mente, ma lui si limitò a ripetere l’ordine, così lei eseguì, col risultato che…

Che lui la spinse _sottacqua._

Stava divenendo paonazza, la sua pelle lattea ormai tendente al blu e gli occhi rossi e lacrimosi, quando finalmente lui lasciò la presa sulla sua nuca, permettendole di risalire in superficie, dove la donna fece tanti, tantissimi sospiri, alzando grata il capo al cielo, finalmente potendosi beare nuovamente del tanto agognato ossigeno, tenendo una mano sul cuore e quasi piangendo di felicità. 

“Oh grazie a dio, credevo che sarei soffocata lì sotto!” Poi, si voltò verso Ryo, gli occhi infuocati, digrignando i denti con fare rabbioso- cosa che avrebbe dovuto, in teoria, allontanare i bollenti spiriti dello stallone di Shinjuku, ma che stranamente invece lo faceva arrapare ancora di più. Kaori arrabbiata, per la sua libido, era l’equivalente di una miccia! “Brutto cretino, la prossima volta che ti passa per quella testa di legno di fare una cosa simile sei pregato di avvertirmi! A momenti finivo soffocata, tu e le tue idee cretine!”

Lui arrossì, e si grattò i capelli. “Ma, ma Kaori cara, io l’ho fatto per te… c’erano quei giovinastri sulla spiaggia e non volevo che ti vedessero…loro non sono degni di bearsi della tua bellezza, e poi non volevo che tu ti imbarazzassi…” le disse, mettendole un po’ il broncio. 

Lei sbuffò, e le caddero le spalle, raffreddandosi immediatamente; sì, lo aveva perdonato, ma ormai il senso di urgenza, quella sensazione di aver bisogno di lui, il momento, se n’erano andati, e dopo aver constatato che i “giovinastri”, come Ryo li aveva chiamati, erano passati oltre, uscì dall’acqua, passandosi una mano tra i capelli bagnati e gettandoli all’indietro, il suo passo felino come quello di Ursula Andress in _Dr. No_ [ _titolo originale e c cui è stato distribuito in quasi tutto il mondo 007- Licenza di Uccidere, 1962]_ , dimostrando che Kaori non aveva nulla da invidiare a tutte quelle femme fatale bellone con cui, negli anni, Ryo si era accompagnato.

Con le mani sui fianchi che enfatizzavano la sua ancora possente erezione, desiderosa di esplorare e possedere il corpo della sua amata, Ryo, placido, fece per uscire dall’acqua, ma vi ricadde all’indietro, travolto da una sensazione di terrore, il fiato che gli moriva in gola nell’istante in cui un fulmine squarciava il cielo fino a quel momento sereno e Kaori stringeva i pugni, pestando i piedi nella sabbia. 

** “IO LI AMMAZZO! QUEI VERMI CI HANNO RUBATO I VESTITI!”  ** Ancora nuda, cavalcò fino alla macchina, e con un sospiro di sollievo si accasciò sul duro asfalto, sulle ginocchia,constatando che la Mini era ancora posteggiata dove l’avevano lasciata- quindi, o Ryo aveva nascosto le chiavi da qualche parte, oppure quegli emeriti idioti non le avevano trovate o, semplicemente, se ne erano infischiati, desiderosi di fargli un bello scherzetto. 

Ryo la raggiunse, furibondo per la perdita della sua amata giacca che sperava di poter sfruttare ancora per un paio d’anni, e anche lui sospirò di sollievo; addirittura, si gettò sul cofano, abbracciandolo, piangendo di gioia. 

“Oh, la mia piccola, quei bruti non ti hanno toccata!” sospirò, mentre, mordendosi il labbro e tutto concentrato, nudo come un verme, si accovacciò sul lato guidatore, davanti, e iniziò a smontare un fanale; armeggiò per qualche minuto, poi, finalmente, con fare trionfante, alzò l’agognato premio verso il cielo…

Una copia delle chiavi. 

Kaori sbattè gli occhioni, piacevolmente stupita. Sì, Ryo non era un cretino, ma a volte tendeva a perdersi nelle cose più banali della vita- ad esempio, smarriva una settimana sì e l’altra pure le chiavi di casa, non ricordava mai in che tasca metteva la patente (falsa), cose così. Che avesse pensato a portarsi dietro una chiave di scorta… non era propriamente scioccante, ma quasi. 

_ Una piacevole sorpresa _ , sì, ecco cos’era, decise lei con occhi felici ed un sorrisetto sveglio mentre Ryo apriva il bagagliaio e tirava fuori le loro valigie, permettendogli di poter tornare a casa vestiti e di non dover guidare fino a casa nudi (Mick lo avrebbe adorato, probabilmente avrebbe fatto pure un paio di foto…).

Ryo fece per infilarsi i boxer, ma lei lo fermò, mettendogli una mano sull’avambraccio. “Aspetta. Rimaniamo ancora un po’ qui.” Gli chiese, un po’ timida, con gli occhi bassi nonostante non si fosse subito resa conto di dove il suo sguardo così sarebbe ricaduto- sul suo membro duro e caldo- arrossendo. Ryo lasciò cadere il pezzo di stoffa a terra, le stropicciò i capelli e, prendendola in braccio come fosse stata la sua sposa la prima notte di nozze, ritornò sulla spiaggia, sedendosi sulla sabbia con Kaori in grembo, accoccolata contro il suo petto, i capelli che gli solleticavano il naso, cuore contro cuore. 

“Capisco”, sussurrò lei, “perché vedere questo cielo ti abbia ridato un po’ di fiducia nel mondo.”

“Beh, qui ho capito che la natura poteva essere madre e non solo matrigna, come lo era nella giungla,” Ryo sospirò, perso nei suoi pensieri, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli di Kaori distrattamente. “Ma la fiducia nell’umanitàme l’avete ridata voi Makimura. Un uomo pronto a sacrificarsi per i suoi ideali. Una donna apparentemente delicata che però mette sempre gli altri davanti a sé, anche un poco di buono dal grilletto facile con le mani sporche di sangue…”

Il respiro le morì in gola. Sapeva cosa pensasse lui di sé stesso, e le spezzava il cuore, come era pure una stilettata nel petto sapere che lui ritenesse cosa buona e giusta che un bel giorno lei si stufasse di lui, del loro mondo, e salpasse per più rosei lidi. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto: non perché fosse Shinjuku la sua casa, ma perché _lui_ , i loro amici, _loro_ erano la sua casa, la sua famiglia. Lei era una donna semplice che non aveva grosse pretese, ne aveva solo una… lui. Che lui la amasse. 

Senza dire una parola, Kaori, gli occhi grandi luminosi ed il sorriso sulle labbra, si voltò, e lentamente, gli fece scorrere le mani sul petto, facendogli sentire il suo calore. Ryo la fissò, immobile, le labbra leggermente dischiuse in un’espressione di sorpresa. I palmi raggiunsero il viso di Ryo, che Kaori massaggiò con i pollici delicati, occhi negli occhi. Aveva il seno pressato contro il petto di Ryo, e poteva sentire il ritmo pazzo del suo cuore, che batteva con e per lei. 

_ Amore mio,  _ le diceva senza parole, ancora incapace di sussurrarlo a voce nelle orecchie della sua donna, eppure, a dirlo era il suo corpo. Il suo sguardo. Tutto di lui.

Gli passò uno dei pollici sul labbro, e lui socchiuse gli occhi, emettendo un lieve gemito mentre si beava di quella piacevolissima sensazione; l’altra mano prese a vagare per quella fiera chioma nera, e gli massaggiò lo scalpo, mentre, con fare sognante e al contempo felino, Kaori stuzzicava il lobo sinistro di Ryo con i denti e le sue labbra piene; in men che non si dica, la donna si ritrovò ad ansimare di piacere, quando avvertì la rinvigorita virilità del compagno premere con tutta la sua prorompente forza contro il suo basso ventre.

“Oh,” gemette lei, con gli occhi sognanti, mentre rallentava il ritmo delle sue carezze per perdersi nelle visioni delle loro romantiche effusioni. Ryo, sorridendo sornione, approfittò di questa sua temporanea perdita di concertazione per afferrarla per i glutei, sollevandola leggermente. Arrossendo un po’ timida, ma ben disposta verso gli slanci del suo compagno, lei fece scorrere i piedi lungo i fianchi di Ryo, solleticandolo leggermente – perché sì, il grande Ryo Saeba, soffriva il solletico, e quando emetteva quel risolino era semplicemente adorabile e le faceva venire voglia di accoccolarsi contro di lui e non lasciarlo mai più, e poi lui, da grane amante dei tacchi, aveva un leggerissimo feticcio per i piedi, anche se Kaori non aveva ancora capito se fosse in generale o solo per i suoi- e poi incrociò le caviglie dietro alla schiena del compagno, allacciandogli le braccia al collo. 

Si guardarono, occhi negli occhi, fronte contro fronte, respirando l’uno l’aria dell’altro, incapaci di rompere l’incantesimo che li aveva stregati. Kaori all’improvviso però si morse le labbra, quasi incantata, quando vide la luce della luna riflessa in quei profondi occhi color antracite, e le mancò il respirò. 

Con una lacrima agli occhi, sotto allo sguardo incredulo di Ryo, lei lasciò vagare una mano verso il basso, fermandola sul cuore di lui. Aprì il palmo, premendo pelle su pelle, affascinata e quasi incredula- Ryo era bello e forte come gli eroi delle leggendo, come una statua, eppure… eppure il suo cuore batteva, per lei, ed era vero e reale e suo. 

“Oh, Kaori, sciocchina… ci avrò messo un bel po’ a ficcarmelo nella zucca, ma adesso da qui non mi muovo.” Le disse con quel suo sorriso sghembo che la faceva impazzire e che faceva quasi letteralmente  sospirare le sue ovaie come pure quelle di molte, moltissime altre donne, mentre la abbracciava e le lasciava tanti piccoli baci rumorosi sul collo, quasi avesse voluto alleggerire un po’ la tensione. 

Le mani dell’uomo vagarono di nuovo verso sud, e si impossessarono del sedere della sua Kaori, parte che lui adorava, soppesò ogni gluteo, riempendosene le mani, sospirando sognate mentre, nemmeno fosse stato un gattone, con i polpastrelli “impastava” la gustosa carne di cui non aveva mai abbastanza, facendola arrossire.

“Allacciami di nuovo le braccia al collo,” le disse, mentre la guarda, serio, eppure con una certa luce maliziosa negli occhi. Facendo le fusa, Kaori ubbidì, e sospirando prese a giocare con alcune ciocche di ribelli di Ryo che, umide, erano divenute quasi mosse. 

“Dì un po’, stallone, cosa hai in mente?” Gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre lui fermò il suo massaggio sulle natiche di lei e la sollevò leggermente, portando la femminilità celata della sua donna all’altezza del suo svettante membro. 

“Qualcosa che ti piacerà…” Si limitò a dire, sorridendo sicuro di sé e della sua carica sessuale, e soprattutto della loro alchimia da quel punto di vista. Kaori si strinse ancora di più a lui, mentre Ryo spostò le mani; una, aperta,andò sulla schiena di lei, il grande palmo che la bruciava nemmeno fosse stato carbone ardente, mentre l’altra si mosse verso il centro del piacere di Kaori, il suo tocco così leggero da sembrare una piuma. 

Mordendosi le labbra, Ryo abbassò gli occhi verso il punto in cui erano quasi uniti; prese a spingere con il pollice contro il punto più sensibile di Kaori, premendo il bottone del piacere e facendola sussultare, mentre le farfalle prendevano a svolazzarle nello stomaco e lei sospirava quasi angosciata, bisognosa di sentirlo in lei, il suo corpo reagì a quella stimolazione erotica, e Ryo, mentre avvicinava indice e medio alle pieghe del sesso di lei, avvertì la sua femminea umidità, il mieloso piacere che la preparava al suo assalto, incapace di resistere, emise un lieve singulto, e la penetrò con le dita, socchiudendo gli occhi e levando una preghiera al cielo, ringraziandolo per quel dono divino che era l’amore di quella donna. Prese a stuzzicarla ed esplorarla, i polpastrelli avidi nel plasmare quell’antro del piacere che ogni giorno gli veniva più familiare, beandosi di quanto fosse stretta la sua Kaori e di quanto piacere gli desse. Il ritmo tranquillo e calcolato divenne presto un martellio incessante, e Ryo strinse i denti mentre la guardava alzare gli occhi al cielo e offrigli quel meraviglioso collo da cigno che lui _addentò_ mentre la sentì venire sulle sue dita, contraendosi in uno spasmo che le fece mancare il fianco, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa in un urlo silente mentre gli umori del suo sesso coprivano la mano del suo uomo, infradiciandola. 

Mentre lei, rossa e col fiatone, si riprendeva, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Ryo, lui la osservò, tronfio e arrogante, conscio del suo potere, della sua carica sessuale, dell’effetto che le faceva, e si portò le dita alle labbra, passandovele sopra, la punta birichina della lingua che usciva per assaporare quel gusto unico che non mancava mai di farlo impazzire- come pure darle piacere. Da quando stava con lei, aveva capito che fare l’amore poteva essere piacevolee divertente come una maratona di sesso bollente, e che anzi, poteva essere anche meglio, specie se si metteva d’impegno per far godere la sua signora prima. Ecco, quella sì che era stata una novità. Lui il piacere lo aveva sempre voluto ricevere, per anni si era ampiamente fregato se la donna con cui eravenisse o meno, ma adesso era tutto diverso… 

“Eh, ma guardo che non ho mica finito, cara mia… cosa credi!” Le disse, facendole l’occhiolino; la mano sinistra tornò al gluteo sodo, e Ryo la mosse, mente, al contempo, con due dita dispiegò le pieghe del sesso di lei, portando la punta della sua erezione a contatto con la sua sensibile entrata, e, guidandola con la mano che teneva sulla schiena, la fece accomodare contro di sé, bacino contro bacino. 

Sospirò, appagato e contento, sentendosi in pace e completo, a quel piacevole contatto, e posò il capo contro la spalla di Kaori, baciandole la clavicola con fare adorante, mentre, sotto di lei, si muoveva per accomodare meglio entrambi, e finì con l’incrociare le caviglie, creando quasi un alcova con il suo possente corpo per lei, mentre la mano che l’aveva aperta al suo seducente attacco andò ad assaporare la pienezza di uno dei seni di Kaori, soppesandolo, e tracciando una scia umida del piacere di lei sul turgido capezzolo che accarezzò lascivo col pollice, facendola sospirare. Allettato da tanta grazia, lui abbassò il capo e prese tra le labbra quella leccornia, giocherellandoci con i denti prima per poi tracciare i contorni dell’areola con la lingua mentre accarezzava l’altro seno, acuile sue labbra riservarono poi il medesimo trattamento del gemello. 

La sentiva, vogliosa, stretta, umida e calda intorno al suo membro pulsante. Pronta, per lui.

Lasciò andare il capezzolo e tornò, fronte contro fronte, a guardarla, sospirando felice, quasi commosso, e le diede un veloce bacio sulla punta del naso prima di incitarla silenziosamente, solo col suo tocco, a possederlo, scegliendo il ritmo che lei avesse preferito per la loro unione. 

Adorava quella posizione; non era solo il fatto che lo faceva impazzire il vedere Kaori che, giorno dopo giorno, diventava sempre più padrona della sua sessualità e della sua femminilità, era quel gioco di sguardi, non smettere mai di cercarsi, quasi volessero entrambi essere certi che cosa stesse accadendo fosse vero e non un parto della loro mente. Sì, l’avevano già fatto in altre posizioni- e Ryo adorava avere una bella visuale del fondoschiena della sua donna- ma così…

Così era fare l’amore, non solo sesso.

“Brava piccola…” la lusingò, sorridendole sornionementre si inarcava leggermente con la schiena, facendo perno con i palmi delle mani, subendo gli affondi di Kaori, che si teneva aggrappata alle sue spalle, mentre l’altra…

Ryo alzò un sopracciglio, soddisfatto. _Ma guarda un po’ quella manina birichina cosa combina…_ Kaori a quanto sembrava moriva dalla voglia di venire di nuovo, e aveva preso a premere col tenar della sua stessa mano contro il clitoride infiammato; ogni giorno era sempre più disinibita, ogni giorno che passava diventata una sempre migliore compagna di letto…non che lui si fosse mai lamentato, Kaori era lungi dall’essere la timida verginella incapace che si era immaginato, ma da quando erano divenuti amanti, erano passati dalle scintille della prima volta all’inferno che adesso li travolgeva ogni volta che stavano insieme, nudi, pelle contro pelle. 

Avvicinò il viso a quello di lei, e sorridente strofinò il naso contro quello di Kaori, provocandole il solletico- ed il modo in cui quella risata argentina rimbombava nel torace di lei prima e in quello di lui poi quasi lo commosse fino al punto di provocargli le lacrime. Senza pensarci due volte, mosse brusco le braccia per poterla stringere, far scorrere le dita in quei setosi capelli ramati che lo facevano impazzire di desiderio, ma il repentino movimento gli fece perdere l’equilibrio, e ricadde all’indietro, con Kaori sopra di lui. 

“Accidenti! Mi sa che inizio ad essere un po’ vecchio per le posizioni acrobatiche!” sornione, si passò una mano tra i capelli, la schiena nella sabbia, le gambe lunghe, mentre la guardava un po’ imbarazzato, facendola intenerire a dismisura. Ryo sapeva essere così tante persone con lei… era l’implacabile giustiziere, City Hunter, il fascinoso seduttore Ryo Saeba, il lascivo stallone di Shinjuku… ma soprattutto, la sua persona preferita: Ryo, il ragazzino troppo cresciuto un po’ goffo e impacciato nelle questioni di cuore. 

Kaori si sentì pervasa da un calore e da una luce che la rincuorava, e la facevano sentire amata e protetta;si abbassò verso di lui, lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, poi, puntellando le ginocchia ai lati del compagno, riprese a danzare il ballo più antico del mondo, con un lento movimento circolare di bacino, mordendosi le labbra mentre lo guardava, soddisfatto, negli occhi. 

Ryo portò una mano al fianco della sua donna, e la guidò nei movimenti, aumentando la sua cadenza per farla coincidere con le sue spinte; occhi negli occhi, fece scorrere su quel corpo a lungo desiderato l’altra mano, fino a raggiungere il suo viso. La accarezzò, tracciando con le dita disegni invisibile, e solleticò con il ruvido pollice le labbra di lei, che, sorridendogli birichina, fece guizzare fuori la lingua e gli diede una veloce leccatina, come una gattina che assaporava la panna, prima di fargli l’occhiolino- cosa che lo fece scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, a cui lei si unì immediatamente. 

Ryo si rimise comodo, con le braccai incrociate dietro la testa, e la guardò, con sguardo carico d’amore, mentre lei lo possedeva e li faceva divenire tutt’uno; quando avvertì le contrazione del sesso di Kaori intorno al suo membro, Ryo strinse i denti, singhiozzando, e quando lei raggiunse l’apice del piacere, gli occhi alzati al cielo e un affannoso sospiro l’unico suono che le sua labbra emisero, Ryo face ricadere la testa nella sabbia, che gli impregnava i capelli, gli andava negli occhi, e con i muscoli delle gambe e dell’addome tesi come corde di violino, si svuotò in lei,gemendo col sorriso sulle labbra mentre i suoi occhi guardavano il cielo stellato- lo stesso cielo su cui aveva posato lo sguardo tanti anni prima. 

All’ora, aveva capito che nel mondo c’era ancora del bello. 

Adesso, aveva capito che era capace di amare ed essere riamato, e che per difendere quell’amore, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

Mentre Kaori si stendeva su di lui, le loro gambe incrociate, la guancia sul suo cuore, Ryo le massaggiò la schiena, e mentre lei si addormentava tra le sue braccia, lui ringraziava quelle stelle di averlo portato lungo quella strada, ad incrociare il cammino di quella donna meravigliosa da cui non si sarebbe mai più separato: il futuro tanto agognato, ma che non aveva mai creduto di meritare. Ma che adesso sapeva essere a portata di mano.


End file.
